This disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device having a One Time Programmable (OTP) cell array, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having an improved arrangement structure of a sense amplifier circuit for sensing and amplifying a signal of a bit line connected to an OTP cell.
In general, the sense amplifier circuit for an OTP cell array includes a plurality of sense amplifiers and thus an area of the sense amplifier circuit should be considered.
Among data storing devices, a device retaining data even when no power is supplied is referred to as nonvolatile memory. For example, nonvolatile memory includes Read Only Memory (ROM), a magnetic disk, an optical disk, and flash memory. Especially, among nonvolatile memories, the kind of memory in which if data is written once and cannot be changed, is referred to as OTP memory. Once data is programmed in the OTP memory, a structure of an OTP cell, a storage unit of data that the OTP memory stores, becomes irreversible, and by using this characteristic, ‘0’ or ‘1’ may be stored.